


In which Stella gets mad, Ray gets fucked, and Fraser keeps his man

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-29
Updated: 2001-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: See title. Quite simple, really.





	In which Stella gets mad, Ray gets fucked, and Fraser keeps his man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
In which Stella gets mad, Ray gets fucked, and Fraser keeps his man

## In which Stella gets mad, Ray gets fucked, and Fraser keeps his man

by Gemma

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm also a student, so it makes no sense to sue me.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Katie who keeps encouraging me to write. Maybe I'll write that Angel/Spike Someday!

Story Notes: 

* * *

Ray Kowalski lay on his bed, naked and sleeping, his face illuminated by countless white candles. Benton Fraser stood at the foot of the bed, watching his lover snore gently. His blonde spikes where glowing in the light, and his pale golden skin gleamed with sweat from the heat of the balmy Chicago night. His lean, long legs were entangled in the sheets, and occasionally he moved restlessly. Ben walked forward, and stretched out beside the sleeping form. Just as he was about to drift off into slumber, there was a loud knock at the door. It was Eleven-thirty, who would be here at this time of night? Ray stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He kissed Fraser's chest, murmuring "I'll get it." And rose, pulling on the boxer shorts that lay, abandoned by the side of his bed. He was pretty sure they were his, not Fraser's, but what the heck if they were. Fraser smiled and nodded, and lay back on the pillow, dropping off into sleep. He padded to the door barefooted, and opened it, to reveal a rather dolled-up Stella. "Ray, I was wondering if I could come in." She barged in, not waiting for his answer, and took out a bottle of wine from behind her back. "To congratulate you on helping nail Warfield." "Frase did most of the work there Stel," He yawned. "It's a bit late. Couldn't this have waited?" He looked at the bedroom door, which was thankfully closed. "What, you're not pleased to see me?" She lowered her lashes, and attempted a smouldering look. Once upon a time that look would have reduced Ray to a quivering puddle, but right now he had naked Mountie in the other room, and he was desperate to get back to it. Stella's eyebrows knitted.   
"You're NOT pleased to see me, are you?" Her eyes narrowed. Ray could see the wheels in her brain turning, just as they'd done during their marriage. She was looking for a way to twist what he'd said, although he hadn't said all that much. "You've got a woman in here, haven't you?" Her voice went up several octaves. He hoped that Fraser would sleep through this. "So what If I do?"  
"I can't believe you!" Her eyes were wide, disbelieving. He sighed. Of late, he'd seen through Stella. She expected him to wait around forever, like in that Dire Straits song, the one about Romeo and Juliet. And he'd played up to her, and he kept going still, because people would probably think there was something wrong if he didn't chase her. Well, they all thought he was unhinged anyway. Like Fraser. Everything came back to Fraser and Ray was hoping to go back soon. "I can date, see, or sleep with whoever I damn well please." Ray snorted. Stella's face was livid, and she was striding towards the bedroom door before Ray could do anything to stop her. She opened the door to a sight that took Ray's breath away, even though he'd seen it before, Fraser reclining by candlelight, his alabaster skin making him look like a statue of a particularly handsome Greek god. Stella's face drained of all colour, and she stepped back out, before giving Ray a look of anger, tempered with wistfulness and sadness. "It won't be easy for the pair of you, you know." Her voice was tight, controlled, and Ray thought she might be shaking. "I know." Sadly, because she was right, and because of her anger. He sighed.  
"But it will be worth it. It IS worth it. I'm sorry Stella." "I won't mention this to anyone. I hope that you'll be happy." Her voice resonated with barely held in tears. She had finally lost him, truly and irrevocably. And to another man. She turned on her expensive heels and walked out. Ray walked back into the bedroom, unknowingly mirroring Ben's actions, standing at the foot of the bed, before his dark haired lover opened his eyes sleepily. "Who was it, Ray?"  
"Nobody." It was soft and sad. He leaned in and kissed Fraser's lips, and his partner's mouth opened to admit his tongue. Both sets of hands moved languidly up and down ach other's body, before Ray gasped out, "God, Ben, I need you to fuck me."  
Fraser groaned and bit gently and Ray's neck, before reaching down to slick his fingers with pre-cum and stroking gently and his entrance, and gently turning Ray onto his hands and knees. One finger breached Ray gently, and he gasped, pushing himself down on it. "Hurry up Frase," he said breathlessly. "We've already done this tonight." Ben grunted and thrust a second finger in, scissoring it, stretching the tight muscle. "That's ENOUGH, Frase. Just hurry up and fuck me." "Understood, Ray."  
Ray sighed with relief when he felt Ben remove his fingers and have them replaced with the blunt head of his cock. Fraser pushed in slowly, pausing, and Ray savoured the burn with came from his deliciously slow entry. Then as he felt Ray relax around him Fraser began to move, slowly at first, them finding a rhythm. "Yours." Ray gasped, as Fraser hit his prostate, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. "Mine." Grunted Fraser, before leaning down and marking Ray's neck. He reached round and began to stroke Ray's cock with his hand, and it took only a few moments before Ray howled his completion, his inner muscles squeezing to induce Ben's own orgasm. They collapsed, sweaty and sated, in a tangle of limbs. "What brought that on?" asked Fraser gently. "Nothin'. Just you." And he kissed Fraser again. He'd been right. This was worth it. 

* * *

End In which Stella gets mad, Ray gets fucked, and Fraser keeps his man by Gemma:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
